


Performance

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jun dances to Gimmick Game and Nino returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

“What is this,” Jun comments as he enters the bedroom and sees Nino wearing _only_ the red shirt that he has worn for his solo in the Beautiful World concert. The shirt is obviously too big for Nino and with the first two buttons off, it is threatening to fall off his shoulders at any time. Not that Jun minds, since he is being treated with a beautiful view of Nino’s collarbones, a sight not commonly seen due to Nino’s obsession with wearing scarves. Plus, Jun likes the view of Nino’s barely concealed thighs as well.

“A little present from me,” Nino replies, interrupting Jun’s thoughts, while pressing play on the cd player.

The sound of Shake It fills the room.

 

 

____

 

 

**_A few hours ago_ **

The producers thought that it was a good idea to let Arashi members choose one of the other members’ solos and perform it for a special episode of Himitsu No Arashi Chan. They drew lots to decide who gets who. Long story short, Jun got Nino and chose Gimmick Game as his song of choice and performed dressed only in a white shirt (three buttons undone) and black skinny jeans. Dance aside, Nino is quite sure that when Jun sings the last line, he is titling his head over such that Nino, from his seat, can see the full line of his neck and the beads of perspiration dripping down that trail.

Nino swallows deeply by the time the music stops.

Jun smirks as the lights go down.

 _That bastard,_ Nino thinks to himself.

 

 

___

 

 

Jun pulls Nino towards himself as the music starts, and Nino rolls his hips on Jun’s who makes a pleased sound at the contact; he’s slipping his hand underneath Nino’s shirt when Nino pulls away.

“Watch,” Nino says.

“Oh?” Jun raises an eyebrow, and proceeds to make himself comfortable on the bed. “You better put on a good show then.”

The song goes into the second verse and Jun licks his lips at how Nino thrusts his hips into the air. At the end of the second chorus, Jun’s fingers flick the buttons on his top open, looking into Nino’s eyes as he does so. When Nino gets down on his knees at the bridge, Jun’s unbuttons the pants he has been wearing and pushes them downwards along with his boxers, revealing his arousal. When Nino pulls the shirt apart – as per what Jun did in the original performance – Jun lets his own hands wander to his erection and touches himself, letting out satisfied noises as he does so. He smirks when he sees the noticeable dent in Nino’s shirt even as he tries to finish up the performance.

“Don’t you dare finish without me,” Nino says as Jun pulls Nino towards himself at the end of the song. Jun says nothing in response, instead he sticks his tongue out to play with Nino’s earlobes while his hands wanders underneath Nino’s top.

“Not wearing anything underneath huh,” Jun breathes into Nino’s ears as his hands finds the smaller man’s ass under the top and caresses him.

“You want me to wear something?” Nino’s retorts back as he rolls against Jun who, in response, bites at the space between Nino’s head and his neck. Nino moans beautifully in response. One hand still on Nino’s ass, Jun reaches for the lube at the bedside table. He opens the cap with his mouth before Nino snatches the lube and coats Jun’s fingers with it.

“Desperate, aren’t we,” he taunts at Jun.

“Like you aren’t,” Jun retorts back and inserts the first finger in, watching as Nino lips part at the intrusion. He squeezes Jun’s nipples as Jun’s finger moves in out of his hole. When Jun deems Nino ready, he inserts the second finger in, and is rewarded with a guttural noise from Nino. He scissors Nino open some more, while Nino, not wanting to lose, replaces his fingers with his tongue on Jun’s nipples, rotating between licking and sucking and extracting noises from Jun as well. Jun inserts a third finger not long later, curling them in such a way that they hit his prostate. The pleasure causes Nino to bite at Jun’s nipple; Nino’s given name escapes Jun’s lips in a moan as a response. Jun continues that thing with his fingers a few more times before removing them altogether. Nino whines audibly at the loss while Jun reaches for the condom and rolls it on himself.

“Turn around,” Jun finally commands and Nino quickly does so in anticipation of what is going to come. Jun aligns himself with Nino’s hole, places his head on Nino’s shoulders and his arms loosely around Nino’s torso. He moves tentatively within Nino until the smaller man complains about his lack of speed, adding that he won’t break.

“Ride me then,” Jun replies to Nino’s shoulders.

And Nino does exactly that, bouncing on the other man’s cock (fully aroused) and eliciting noises of approval from him. Nino reaches for his own arousal when he feels he’s going to come soon and Jun slaps his hand away from his cock, choosing to be the one who will rub him to completion.

A few frantic strokes and rides later, they come, seconds away from each other – Nino in Jun’s hand and Jun inside Nino.

**Author's Note:**

> Read through quickly by MD and inspired by chats with Riri. As always, for amandes.


End file.
